


First Kisses

by FatimaAlegra



Series: Young!Verse [4]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Superfamily, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд крадёт первый поцелуй Питера (дважды). Питер считает, что предпочтёт второй-первый-поцелуй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491698) by [Atsvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie). 



Когда Питеру было семь лет, он впервые поцеловался с Уэйдом Уилсоном. 

Уэйд с безумной улыбкой наседает на него, настаивая на том, что так делают люди, которые любят друг друга. Питер не находит, что сказать, к тому же, он обожает Уэйда, поэтому позволяет ему приблизиться до тех пор, пока их лбы больно стукаются.  
Это происходит летом, и Питер вдыхает теплый влажный воздух, когда Уэйд нагибается вперёд. Он лежит спиной на траве, и вес старшего мальчика над ним мешает ему дышать, но Питер закрывает глаза и ждёт того таинственного ощущения, о котором все говорят. Он сжимает стебли травы между пальцев и удивляется, почему для этого надо было прижимать его к земле. 

Уэйд целует его и на самом деле это более навязчиво, нежели приятно. Его губы обветрены и едва двигаются, это всего лишь простое столкновение их губ и неподвижных тел. Но это даже мило, то, как он отстраняется каждый раз и улыбается своей яркой улыбкой. 

Как бы то ни было, Питер решает, что это на улице слишком жарко для всяких поцелуев, и отпихивает Уэйда от себя.  
***  
– Эй, – негромко говорит Уэйд прямо в ухо Питера. Звук заставляет его вздрогнуть и немного отстраниться, несмотря на то, что он в ловушке у него на коленях, и руки Уэйда обхватывают его поперёк талии. – Не нервничай, Паркер. Я не собираюсь приставать к тебе, пока ты сам этого не захочешь. 

Они неопытные подростки на заднем сидении старенького Фольксвагена, и Питер паникует, потому что ему шестнадцать, и он никогда не целовался, и Уэйд будет невыносим, если узнает об этом.

– А, если я скажу, что никогда никого не целовал? – быстро говорит Питер, глядя в сторону на потрескавшиеся кожаные сидения. Он ерзает на месте, чувствуя жар, но это может быть просто потому, что Уэйд сам излучает тепло, и влажные летние ночи не так прохладны, как тогда, когда они проводили время, без кондиционера и с потрескавшимися окнами.

Уэйд фыркает, утыкаясь носом в воротник Питера. Это плохо, думает Питер, очень, очень плохо, и нет никакого способа этого избежать, не тогда, когда его бойфренд заставляет его буквально плавиться.  
– Это неправда, – бормочет Уэйд. – Я знаю с кем был твой первый поцелуй.

– А не слишком ли это жутко?

– Потому что это был я, бог ты мой, – говорит Уэйд, поморщив нос. И Питер замечает, насколько близко его лицо. 

– Я не думаю, что это считается, – слабо протестует Питер, но не отодвигается, несмотря на испытываемую им панику и чувство, словно ток пробегает по его спине. 

– Тогда мне стоит украсть твой первый поцелуй, снова, – улыбается ему Уэйд. – Как полноправный хозяин. Какова вероятность, что такое случится, ведь это так прикольно. Может быть, это знак того, что мы абсолютно предназначены…мммф. 

Питер затыкает его, крепко прижимаясь губами к губам Уилсона, расслабляясь, когда чувствует, как пальцы Уэйда сжимаются на его бёдрах, когда он отвечает на поцелуй. Это так горячо и восхитительно, и Уэйд почти берёт контроль на себя, и это по-прежнему небрежно. Всё это с нерешительностью и сладостью, и немного привычной нетерпеливостью со стороны Уэйда. 

Питер перемещается у него на коленях так, что теперь свободно может обхватить руками вокруг шеи. Остатки невинности быстро покидают их, но Питер старается поспевать за ритмом и вдруг понимает, что их языки переплетаются в поцелуе, что Уэйд все сильнее прижимает его к старому кожаному сидению, и что сегодня Питер испытает много чего в первый раз помимо поцелуев. Несомненно, объятия и поцелуи тоже будут включены. 

Но это, правда классно, решает он позже: его губы припухли, а лицо раскраснелось. Он выглядит полностью развращенным, но ощущает приятный кайф, когда Уэйд отвозит его домой. Питеру определённо нравится второй «первый поцелуй», нежели тот который случился, когда ему было семь лет.


End file.
